T is for Turmoil
by scc1fan
Summary: Angsty-drama-family story. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! Don't like, don't read. And on a side note--don't kill me either.


**A/N: **I know, I know...I'm a horrible person. You'll all probably hate me forever now.:P But I wrote this two years ago for the 2006 Alpha-fic challenge at Numb3rs dot com. And I wanted to share it. The moral of this story--what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. And nothing is stronger than the bond of brothers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters. I would like to, but alas! I don't. Please don't sue...I doubt you'd like to own the few things I have to my name--dime novels, penny candy, and my membership card to the gym (since expired).

**Spoilers**: None

**Warning**: Major Character Death

**T is for Turmoil**

Charlie stood outside the door. He knew as soon as he walked inside that room his life could change forever. He hated change. It scared him to death. He wanted desperately to run, to hide.

The biggest temptation was for him to run to his math. It would be so easy...He leaned his back against the door and contemplated. No one had seen him yet. It would be easy to walk off. No one had to know that he had even come.

But then he thought of his promise. He'd promised he'd take care of himself. Promised that for a change _he'd_ be the rock of the family.

Charlie choked back a sob. "Help me," he whispered softly. Instantly, he felt quieted. After taking a moment to compose himself, he opened the door and strode through the halls with a purposeful gait that was reminiscent of another Eppes.

He slowed as he neared Room 301. Gulping, he tried to calm his nerves and thoughts. Numbers and symbols surged to the front of his mind. They were relentless in their temptation. He begged for strength, and again felt peace flood his soul.

Deciding to get it over with, Charlie walked through the doorway. His analytical mind took in the group of people in the room. Some were sitting in the chairs arranged in a circle in the middle of the room. Some were standing in small groups, talking quietly. Charlie couldn't help but measure the distance between the chairs and noticed that two of them were helter-skelter. The people by the refreshment table were in direct proportion to those standing by the water fountain. Charlie almost grinned. "Everything is numbers," he murmured to himself.

A few moments later, the meeting began. Charlie was seated on the far side of the circle. He'd done that on purpose. He wanted to be able to see how the others acted before being called on himself.

The leader of the group got up and introduced himself as Tim. "Welcome," he said warmly. "I see many new faces here tonight, so let's go ahead and go around the circle." Nodding at the woman to his left, he said, "Go ahead and tell us your name, and a little about what brought you here tonight."

Charlie barely listened as the woman spoke, then the man to her left, then the man to his left. He was too busy calculating how long he had until he would have to speak. Then suddenly--it was his turn. 37 pairs of eyes looked expectantly at him. _37 is a prime number_, he thought to himself.

He swallowed and began. "I'm Doctor Charles..uh...I'm...", he faltered and looked down. He couldn't do this. He shouldn't have come. He didn't belong here. Then, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Go on," whispered the woman next to him.

He raised his head and with a trembling voice said, "I'm Charlie."

"Hello, Charlie," came the chorus of understanding voices around him.

Prompted and encouraged by a slight squeeze on his shoulder, he continued. "I'm Charlie," he repeated. "And I'm here because four weeks ago, my brother was..." he faltered as his eyes filled with tears. Compassionate eyes urged him on. He cleared his throat. "Four weeks ago, my brother was killed in a shootout. He was an FBI agent, and he gave his life for a hostage."

There. It was out. Charlie looked down again. His vision blurred as his eyes filled with unshed tears. "Welcome Charlie," Tim said quietly. "We're glad you came. We're here to help."

Charlie looked at him gratefully and nodded. The person next to him introduced himself, but Charlie didn't hear him. He was concentrating on a figure on the far side of the room. He watched his brother look at him and give him a look of admiration. Charlie didn't see his mouth move, but he heard him clearly.

"I'm proud of you, Buddy. I love you, and I'll never leave you."

Charlie nodded and looked up. The figure was gone. He blinked back tears. Tears of loss, sadness, and...happiness. Don had died, but Charlie was not alone.

It was going to be okay.

END


End file.
